


You should see me in a crown

by Bubblylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Billie Eilish inspiration, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Gucci campagne, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblylarry/pseuds/Bubblylarry
Summary: AU where harry has to go to Doncaster for his Gucci campagne and get lost in those stranger's eyes with the red cap outside of a fish and chips.Based on the louisharrv post





	You should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this, i don't know what it worth. Hope you enjoy. Please listen whit Billie Eilish's song You should see me in a crown, it fits pretty well : )
> 
> PS : please be indulgent English is not my first language :(

A grey sky above him, Harry came out of the car that brought him here, in Doncaster. He had a photoshoot for the new Gucci campagne. A makeup stand had been set on location for Harry to dress up and have his skin care done. Some curious person came to see the gig in the small town. It was a former industrial set of residences for miners probably, according to the red bricks covering the houses of the street. Harry liked the atmosphere there, people seem to be in a good mood and so he was. If he was lucky he even would get the right to eat in that fabulous fish and chips across the street. He waved at Jenny, his stylist and she gave him the clothes that fitted especially for him.  
※  
Harry had this green blanket on his shoulders, he was glad since it started to get cold as soon as the sun hid behind the clouds. He had to get his phone in the car so he waited for the makeup to be done. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a group of young men, dressed in trackies and laughing as they approached the scene. They tried to enter the fast food but got their access forbidden. The one with the red cap tried to argue but the answer sayed the same. His friends told him to let go so they went to wait near the fence to lit up a cigarette.

Harry didn’t thought much of them, he would be upset too, but he had to work. Harry he excused himself from the makeup artist because of the call he had to make and walked towards the his car. When he walked past the small group, he tried not to pay attention to them because they were laughing but the red capped one was certainly not. He felt his gaze openly on him from head to toe and it sent shivers down his spine. His arms were spread on the fence, and he lifted one hand to take a puff with a longing smirk on his face. Harry kept his chin high, but couldn’t help but turn his head towards him when he realised how handsome the man was. Their eyes locked, intense and brutal ; Harry was sure they could both feel that force the emanated from it. As he looked away, he felt the way the man straightened up and probably crushed his cigarette under his foot. The phone call could wait.

Harry smirked as his heart beat louder, when he headed towards the restroom behind the restaurant. He didn’t have to wait for long until the man entered the small room. He immediately backed him on the wall to grip his wrists and softly kiss his neck as a greeting.

They didn’t need to talk. Their hectic breaths and choked moans were their language as they messily ground on each other against the cold tiled wall. Skins quickly touched, they had to be fast.

“Your name, what’s your name ?” He asked.

“Louis.” He breathed out.

“Louis.” Harry echoed to taste the name on his tongue.

That’s all the man needed to get on his knees in front of Harry and unbuckle the expensive trousers. The warm blanket had fallen on the dirty floor and was long forgotten as Louis opened his mouth obscenely with a defiant look on his face. He was pretty ; you could notice his cheekbones when he closed his eyes and his fringe fell on them as he was concentrated to tease Harry. They didn’t have time for that, Harry grabbed his arm and made him stand up, face against the wall as he pressed his body on his, they were both hard and panting. Harry slid a hand in the back of Louis trackies, he was naked under it and already palming himself on the front.

Joggers down on his thick thighs, Louis was bent over, asking to make it fast. Harry could feel the man didn’t even need prep and so pressed himself against Louis body in a hiss. He still went slow at first but quickly got the message when Louis threw his cap away and pushed against him even more in a whimper. Harry pressed him roughly against the wall and thrusted harder as he sucked on the side of his neck to, a hand down Louis’ front and the other one keeping his head backwards by holding his neck exposed. Hot breaths and moans filled the room, they didn’t care of anyone walking in or hearing them. Harry had never done such a thing but Louis eyes were calling for it, you couldn’t say no to the tempest in those ocean eyes begging for relief of any sort. Heart beating fast, Harry never felt so attracted, connected to anyone, not even his boyfriend. They were a hot mess trembling for each other’s touch, as if they had been separated for too long even though they’ve never met before.

“That’s all you’ve got ?” Played Louis with a devious smiled despite his hand clenched against the cold wall, trying to find something to hold on. Harry kissed him, roughly, but craved for more. His thrusts got slower but longer, wanting to make him feel wrecked and his for a moment, the only one they would ever have. A cry escaped from Louis mouth as Harry pushed on that spot.

“Close ?” He murmured in the crook of his ear.

Louis bit his lips and closed his eyes, forehead against the scribbled wall.

“Harder, touch me again.” He whispered for only answer and who was Harry to deny him ?

Also feeling that warm feeling in his stomach, Harry stroked him at the same pace as his hip thrusts, breathing hotly in his neck and kissing the forming bruise there.

Louis came first in a choked moan, messing unashamedly the white wall. He seemed to be okay for his partner to keep going but Harry pulled out and grabbed his jaw to kiss him as he let Louis getting him off by soft touches.

“Don’t tease.” Harry said with a smile and Louis smirked.

“I’m not.” He whispered against his lips before dropping down on his knees again, trousers still on the middle of his thighs. He didn’t break the eye contact once, letting Harry get absorbed by the force tying them together now. For a moment, Harry thought Louis knew exactly what he was doing since they started, before even getting on the set of Harry’s photoshoot. Like a mermaid singing for a wreck and Harry had sunk in. 

He came in Louis’ mouth, some of it getting on his lips. Panting heavily and feeling dizzy, Harry offered a hand for Louis to get up but he grabbed Harry’s tie instead to drag him in a messy kiss in which he could taste himself.

When they heard Harry’s name outside, Louis smiled and got up to put back his tracks properly and helped Harry doing so without a word but a mischievous smile on the corner of his lips.

“I leave tonight.” Harry said as if it would change anything.

Louis picked up the green blanket, and his cap to put it back on his head.

“That’s okay” He said. It seemed like it didn’t matter. “I know your name.”

Harry huffed and wiped the corner of Louis mouth with his thumb and Louis opened his mouth, as if lust hadn’t even left his body. But he quickly looked away when a man with a phone entered the restroom calling Harry.

“Harry, you’ there ?” They heard from the stalls.

Harry let himself sink into that mesmerizing look one last time and smiled playfully before leaving the toilets. 

“Yeah, sorry, I felt sick, it’s okay now though.” He said, running a hand through his hair.

“Alright, go have your hair done again then, you’re a mess.” 

Harry nodded as they walked out. Louis’ friends weren’t there anymore but some cigarettes were left near the bin. Harry excused himself before the hair stylist for the mess. 

Harry then looked up to where he was with Louis, hoping to see him walk out but saw him already walking away with his cap on his head, a cigarette between his fingers and a green blanket on his shoulders. He certainly had that devilish smile on his face, or Harry liked to imagine, because he surely had it himself, as long as that warm feeling in his chest. Biting his lips, he realised one of his ring was missing, the silver and emerald stoned one. 

End : )


End file.
